Down in da Ole' Southern Plantation
by Marlenerocks
Summary: Brer Fox is always tryin' to catch dat ole' Brer Rabbit, but dat rabbit tricks him every time! Now, Brer Fox has had enough, and with his pals, Brer Bear and Brer Wolf, will he catch dat wily rabbit once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Brer Fox was walkin' down da street when Brer Wolf appeared with his mouth full. Brer Fox stared at him, bewildered.

"Uh…" Brer Fox started. Brer Wolf spat out a large, fat chicken. It was lyin' on da ground with it's mouth open, twitchin'.

"I got us dinner! Maybe this'll help you think of some plans so catch dat ole' Brer Rabbit". Brer Wolf grinned. Brer Fox tried to smile but failed.

"Dat was Sis Chicken!" Brer Fox snapped. Brer Wolf's tongue lolled and he nodded.

"I know! Are you happy? You said you always wanted her for dinner!" Brer Wolf yapped proud of himself. Brer Fox palmed his face.

"I said I wanted Brer Rooster! Is it hard to hear? I said I wanted BRER ROOSTER YOU FOO!" Brer Fox yowled. Brer Wolf looked at Brer Fox, den at Sis Chicken, then at Brer Fox again.

"Oh," he murmured. "And she had 45 children!" Brer Fox growled. Brer Wolf scratched his head. "C'mon, Brer Wolf! Let's go cook up some plans to catch Brer Rabbit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Up on Chickapin Hill, where he live, Brer Fox crawled up a small log and looked out of it. Dere on da road he saw Brer Rabbit come hoppin' down da road, as sassy as a jaybird.

"Here he come!" Brer Fox exclaimed, racing back down. "Here he come! Here he come right now!"

Brer Wolf took da briars and flung dem into da blazin' fire. Brer Fox jumped into da air and pointed at da burnin' briars.

"Brer Wolf, what have you done?" Brer Fox squealed. Brer Wolf stared, dumbfounded, at da briars in da fire.

"Wait… you said you wanted to burn dem, right? Now or later?" Brer Wolf queried. Brer Fox reached in da fire with a screech and pulled dem out. He threw dem on da ground an' rolled on top of dem. When he stood up dere were nothin' but ashes. Brer Fox turned to Brer Wolf and slapped him.

"You stupid, stupid wolf! Can't you see what you just did?" Brer Fox snarled. Brer Wolf grabbed Brer Fox's neck and choked him.

"I ain't done nothin' wrong!" Brer Wolf protested. Brer Fox broke free from his powerful grasp and grabbed da rest of da briars.

"Come on, Brer Wolf! We ain't got all day! Dat Brer Rabbit will be here any time now an' we have to be dere!" Da two canines raced out of da cave and over to da road.


	3. Chapter 3

Dere, Brer Wolf started to dig a big hole.

"Hurry up, Brer Wolf, or you will earn a great deal of slappin'!" Brer Fox ordered. Brer Wolf dug faster before Brer Fox dropped a huge pile of briars in da hole. Dere was a loud scream as Brer Fox ran away to get some fire.

Brer Fox returned with a match lit. Brer Wolf crowded out of da makeshift briarpatch, covered in briars. Brer Fox started laughin'. Brer Wolf scowled and started pullin' dem out.

Just den, dey heard loud whistlin'. When dey looked over dey saw Brer Rabbit come hoppin' down da road, clippity-clip.

"Here he come, here he come, we gotta hide!" Brer Fox grabbed Brer Wolf by da strap on his pants and dragged him over to a bush, just in time because Brer Rabbit, he reached da artificial briar patch.

"Hm... what's dis? A briar patch? I gotta check it out!" Brer Rabbit smiled and walked into da briar patch. Suddenly, dey heard a loud bang. Brer Rabbit had fell into da hole!

Brer Fox laughed den flung da match in da fake briar patch. Da briars caught on fire. Smoke started to rise. Brer Rabbit was stuck in da fire!

"Ha ha ha! We sure got him, Brer Wolf, yessir, we sure has got 'em!" Brer Fox giggled. Without warning, dey heard low screams. Brer Fox laughed harder. Brer Wolf grinned.

Another screech came and Brer Fox quickly kissed Brer Wolf's cheek three times den kept on laughin'. Brer Wolf had a disgusted look on his face as he rubbed his cheek.

"Uh, Brer Fox?" Brer Wolf asked, but Brer Fox couldn't hear him over da crackle of da fire, da screams, but mostly his laugh.

To Brer Fox's dismay, Brer Bear broke out of da briar patch, screamin'. Brer Fox gasped.

"Brer Wolf, why didn't you tell me Brer Bear was in dere?" Brer Fox asked. Brer Wolf gulped.

"I was tryin' to tell you but yous was laughin' too loud!" Brer Wolf explained. Brer Fox chuckled nervously.

"Well, dat shouldn't be a problem!" Brer Fox tried to reassure himself.

But, to make it worse, Brer Rabbit came out! Brer Fox screamed den raced after Brer Bear. He stopped Brer Bear by standin' in front of him.

"Me and Brer Wolf was tryin' to catch Brer Rabbit but you had to ruin it! You always mess everythin' up! I would have my rabbit stew if it weren't for you! He always makin' a fool out of you, you foo!" Brer Fox ranted. Drool streamed from Brer Bear's mouth. He seemed to not understand.

"Oh, uh, cool, but you know what? Dere hasn't been a fire for ages, so why is dere one now?" Brer Bear questioned. Brer Fox palmed his face.


End file.
